Police and military SWAT teams rely on snipers and observers to provide continuous information, intelligence and cover fire before such teams approach or withdraw from the target location. Lacking the availability of adequate cover, observers and snipers must increase their distance from the target that negatively affects the accuracy of any shot that is taken. Such observers and snipers can use concealment such as Gilley suits and camouflage for more closely approaching the target; however, the use of such suits and camouflage brings with them the risk of injury or death by the user as such suits and camouflage do not provide for any type of bullet resistant protection. The current shields in use by individuals or teams require that personnel must position the gun through a port or hold the gun by hand around the side of the shield. These types of shields are for movement by the personnel such as approaching a building or door to close in on the target. Military and civilian personnel can stay behind such shields while holding the shields, but the individuals must manually hold the shields if they are stationary positioned. Such shields are primarily deployed for tactical movement.
As a result of the varied uses of shields, the prior art discloses a number of examples such as the Martino patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,394) that discloses a portable bulletproof shield that includes a bulletproof shield having opposed sidewalls and a viewing lens assembly at the top of the shield.
The Bauer et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,947) discloses a riot shield having opposed vertical channel sections that permit the interlocking of one riot shield with an adjoining riot shield.
The Truxell patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,155) discloses a buckler for use in melee fighting that includes a generally triangular-shaped upper segment and a tail-shaped lower segment.
The Thumb et al. patent (U.S. Des. Pat. No. 359,820) discloses a portable shield comprised of two interconnected trapezoidal portions with one of the portions including a pair of spaced-apart shoulder supports.
The Follett patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,934) discloses a see-through bullet-resistant shield having at least one hand gripping strap and intended for vertical disposition.
The Carreira patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,949 B1) discloses a shielding device that includes a core member and a plurality of spaced-apart cutouts that allows the individual to view objects and people while still utilizing the protection of the core member.
The Baker patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,101 B2) discloses a ballistic shield that includes a central section and opposed side wing sections with a v-shaped upper cutout for supporting the barrel of a gun; however, the individual must use one hand to support the shield.
Nonetheless, despite the ingenuity of the above devices, there remains a need for a portable ballistic shield that provides both stationary and mobile protection for civilian and military SWAT teams from hostile fire and also provides a degree of camouflaged concealment for the users of the shield.